ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryon Forrester
Ryon Forrester is a main character and the fourthborn son and sixthborn child of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester in Game Of Thrones. He has lived in admiration of his father and oldest brother, Rodrik, and is left bitter when they meet their fate at the Red Wedding.Asher Forrester (GOT) Character Ryon is energetic but also scares easily. While this is true he is also slightly aggressive and immature though this is likely due to his lack of responsibility. Ryon is the fourth-born son of House Forrester and admires his older siblings. He's been spared from hardship as his childhood has been pleasant and he's had little to no responsibilities to worry about. Spending hours chasing his siblings Ethan and Talia through the grove, Ryon is just a kid. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Ryon is first seen playing hide-and-seek with Talia and Ethan in the Ironwood Grove. He claims that he does not like the game any more and is worried that Ethan may not come back. As Talia and Ethan talk about their childhood, Ryon asks where he was when his older siblings played together. Ethan tells him that he wasn't born yet. This shows that Ryon is all together not that well educated. Ryon is later seen watching Ethan deal with Erik. No matter what you choose Ryon will first ask Ethan whether Erik was bad and will later decide for himself, saying that Erik should be punished and that he wishes to punish the men who killed Gregor and Rodrik. Ryon carved a toy sword from wood and sticks, dubbing it 'Two Brothers'. Rodrik's name is written on one side while Ethan's is on the other. If Ethan asks where Asher's name is, Ryon will first say that there were only two sides to the blade, before admitting that Asher 'left', suggesting that he resents Asher's exile. When Ramsay Snow arrives, Ryon cowers behind his mother. Ramsay singles him out to rile Ethan but it does not work. After Ethan is stabbed in the throat Ryon hesitates until Ramsay grabs him and gives him to Ludd Whitehill to use as leverage. Ryon is last seen being dragged away, screaming for help as the other Forresters stand over Ethan's dying body. "The Lost Lords" Ryon appears in this episode at Ethan and Gregor's funeral if Rodrik kissed Lord Whitehill's ring. If Rodrik refused, Ryon is not seen in the episode at all. "The Sword in the Darkness" Ryon does not appear in this episode, but a mission to save him is proposed - if Rodrik chose to in this episode. However, this does not matter when Rodrik learns of a traitor in the Forrester Council. "Sons of Winter" Ryon is brought out inside Highpoint when Rodrik tells Ludd about imprisoning Gryff in Ironrath. Once Ryon walks out, Ludd puts a sharp tool to his neck and bluffs that he doesn't care about his fourth born and declines the trade. Rodrik can call on his bluff or accept his deal. Either way, Ryon will be put back in a holding cell to be later traded for Gryff. "A Nest of Vipers" Ryon does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned several times, such as when the traitor mentions that Ludd was going to ambush Rodrik at the trade between Ryon and Gryff. "The Ice Dragon" In this episode Ryon appears bruised, implying that the Whitehills abused him. Rodrik's Story Ryon first appears in the episode when the Whitehills appear at the Ironrath Gates, Ryon is forced to hold up Asher's head on a pike to show his family, he is then taken back to Ludd's camp and is locked up in a cage. Later Rodrik, Beskha, Maya and some pit fighters sneak into Ludd's camp on a mission to kill Ludd and save Ryon, the pit fighters make a distraction leads to Gryff and Ludd walking out of their tent. Gryff and Ludd split up, Ludd going to get his greatsword and Gryff leaving to get Ryon in case of a rescue mission, Ludd orders Gryff to kill Ryon if anything happens to him, leaving Rodrik to decide whether to fulfil the main goal of killing Ludd so the Whitehill army will fall but risking Ryon's life in the process, or follow Gryff and save Ryon, ensuring his safety. Kill Ludd: It is implied that after Rodrik killed Ludd, Beskha went to save Ryon before word reached the soldiers of his death. Noticably though, Ryon has a cut on his left cheek, showing that Beskha possibly had to fight some soldiers in order to save Ryon. Save Ryon: Rodrik and Beskha follow Gryff and find him in a cage, trying to fight back at his captors, Rodrik incapacitates Gryff and then decides his fate while Beskha sneaks up behind the cage and sneaks off with Ryon. In the end, Beskha covered in blood, can be seen riding a horse with Ryon to an unknown location. Asher's Story Ryon appears at the gates being held by Harys and demands to see Rodrik's body, and is later seen at the dinner meet with the Whitehills. When the fighting begins, Ryon is about to be attacked by a Whitehill soldier but is immediately saved by Beskha who takes him out of the Great Hall and leaves Ironrath during the battle with Ryon. He is later seen with Beskha riding a horse to an unknown location. After Season One Ryon's location is unknown. Killed Victims Ryon has not killed anyone. Relationships It is assumed that Ryon has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Ethan Forrester Ryon and Ethan had a close relationship. Ryon used to play with Ethan and Talia in the Ironwoods. Talia Forrester Ryon and Talia care for each other, and Talia attempts to reassure him and occasionally educates him on certain matters. Talia screams Ryon's name when he is abducted and vows to get him back. Lord Gregor Forrester Ryon idolised his father and wishes to avenge his death someday. Lady Elissa Forrester Lady Elissa is Ryon's mother. She always tried to protect her children, including Ryon as seen when Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath. Asher Forrester Ryon resents Asher for leaving, and does not seem to understand that it was not Asher's decision.As of this he does not put Asher's name on his sword. Rodrik Forrester Ryon idolised Rodrik, carving the man's name into his makeshift sword, "Two Brothers". Mira Forrester It is assumed that Ryon and Mira had a good relationship. Appearances * Ryon's appearance in The Lost Lords is determined if you kissed Lord Whitehill's ring or not. Family Tree References Category:House Forrester Category:Males Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive